Crossing Over Part 1
by MerlinJones
Summary: Hey guys! I just recently got into Fringe on Netflix! One day I suddenly had inspiration to write a fanfic for it, so of course I had to. I hope you guys enjoy and please review! (Note: this story takes place in the prime timeline just to clarify :) )
1. Chapter 1

1

"Dr. Walter?"

Dr. Walter Bishop looked up at the small blonde-haired girl silhouetted in the doorway, temporarily ignoring the sheet of paper in his hands.

"Ah, it's good to see you Olivia! Come in! Come in!" he cried enthusiastically, ushering her into his office with a delighted smile on his face.

Closing the door shut gently behind her, the little girl, (whose name was in fact Olivia,) tentatively made her way forward.

"Now, Walter said softly, folding his hands together and placing them on his desk. "What seems to be the dear? You look thirsty. Perhaps I could interest you in some of my home brewed tea, or maybe just some orange-"

"I crossed over again."

Walter Bishop's expression changed instantly, a shadow crossing over his face.

"You what?" he asked in a more serious tone of voice.

"I said I crossed over again; to the other side I mean, just like you said I would."

Walter got up out of his chair and knelt in front of her, looking directly into her eyes.

"Tell me everything."

"Well I was hiding in my room, from my stepdad I mean-"

"Olivia my dear," Walter grabbed hold of her shoulder firmly. "Has he been hurting you again?"

"N-n-no." Olivia replied her lower lip trembling slightly.

"Olivia, if he's been hurting you in anyway-"

"N-n-no, I'm okay; I promise." She interrupted. She tried to shake her head no, but she was trembling and tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Dr. Bishop looked searchingly into her eyes for a few seconds longer, and then nodded slowly.

"Very well then dear; I believe you. Now, tell me exactly what you saw."

Later that evening once Olivia had left, and all was once again silent, Walter grabbed a sheet of paper form the top left drawer of his desk and began to write:

"_Dear Belly, _

_Olivia has continued to respond well to the dosage I have been giving her. She has crossed over several times in the past few months and these "events" are becoming more and more frequent as time goes on, usually having to do with her abusive stepfather in some way, almost as a catalyst, as I have already hypothesized. As I continue to increase her dosage I will write to you again. _

_ Your Life time friend and colleague, _

_W. B."_

Selecting an envelope form a shelf Walter placed the letter in it, and sealed it with his tongue. Then, donning his coat and cap he left his office, and locked up for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Alternate Universe

"I'm telling you dear, Peter is out there somewhere but-"

"Not in this universe. Yes Walter, I know what you've told me, it's just a little hard to sallow, that's all." Elizabeth said for about the umpteenth time these pas few months.

"Hard to swallow; yes, I suppose it is quite hard to swallow for you. It is quite hard to swallow indeed!" Walternate repeated angrily, his voice dripping with sarcasm, while pacing around the living room of their home.

The past few months he had been trying to "cross over", as the little girl named Olivia had described to him that fateful night in his office. He hadn't slept in weeks, much to the alarm of his wife.

"Look Walter; I know what the girl said, but you don't even know if-"

"If what Elizabeth?" Walternate snapped. "Are you wondering if she was actually really there that night? If she was even real at all? Tell me this: If she wasn't real then how come I have her damn coloring back in my possession?"

"I-I don't know," Elizabeth said, exasperated.

"Ha! So I win then!"

"No! _No,_ you don't _win!_"

Elizabeth reached out and grabbed her husband's arm firmly.

"Please Walter, we were going to have a life together; we were going to be happy! Don't let this get in the way of this!"

Walternate hesitated, his shoulders sagging slightly.

"The point," Elizabeth sighed. "The point is I love you Walter, and I hate to see you like this. Enough is enough; let him go."

There was a moment's silence and then finally he spoke. "I see." He said turning around to face her. "Well then, if you're not with me, then you're against me."

"Wait, what?! Walter no! Don't do this I-"

"I believe it's time we parted ways," he stated firmly. "Goodbye Elizabeth. I wish all the best. I'm going to go save our son."

And with that he left the room.

"Walter, wait! Please Walter! You don't have to do this? Walter?"

She followed after him, but deep in her heart she knew it was too late; he was already gone.

A man in a dark suit and bowler hat observed form a distance as Walternate stormed out of his home, suitcase in hand and left. Elizabeth his wife looked on from the window, then, once the car was out of sight, she closed the blinds, and she too, was shut out form the world.

Pulling out a handheld device the suited man (whose name was known as September), keyed something in, and then lifting it to his ear, he spoke in an odd cadence,

"It has begun."

Then, stowing it away in his suit pocket, he left the scene unnoticed.


End file.
